nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
2011
]] '']] ]] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations and endings, and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year '''2011'. Television Series premieres * January 1 - House of Anubis * January 17 - Supah Ninjas * January 24 - Bubble Guppies * February 17 - Power Rangers Samurai * June 16 - Voltron Force on Nicktoons * June 27 - Winx Club * July 1 ** Bucket and Skinner's Epic Adventures ** Family BrainSurge on Nick @ Nite * September 19 - Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness Season premieres * March 26 - SpongeBob SquarePants season eight * April 2 - Victorious season two * April 25 - Fanboy and Chum Chum season two * June 25 - The Troop season two * August 13 - iCarly season four * December 10 - T.U.F.F. Puppy season two Series finales * June 18 - The Mighty B! (after moving from Nickelodeon to Nicktoons) * August 20 - True Jackson, VP * November 12 - Back at the Barnyard (after moving from Nickelodeon to Nicktoons) Specials * June 27 - Winx Club * August 1 - Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix * August 20 - True Jackson, VP: "Mystery in Peru" * September 18 - Winx Club: The Battle for Magix * October 16 - Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix * November - The Fairly OddParents: "Timmy's Secret Wish" * December 31 - iCarly: "iStill Psycho" Programming blocks * July 25 - The '90s Are All That block debuts on TeenNick. ** October 7 - U-Pick with Stick Stickly is revived for the block each Friday. Movies Theatrical * March 4 - Rango * December 21 - The Adventures of Tintin Made-for-TV * March 12 - Best Player * June 11 - iParty with Victorious * July 9 - A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! * October 22- Fred 2: Night of the Living Fred Video games * September 13 - Nicktoons MLB Business * May - Nickelodeon begins licensing DVD rights of some of their TV shows to Shout! Factory. Home video releases DVD Retail releases * February 22 - Invader Zim: Operation Doom * March 15 - The Rugrats Movie Trilogy Collection (box set) * May 17 - The Wild Thornberrys: Season 1 * June 21 - Rocko's Modern Life: Season 1 * July 5 - Victorious: Season 1, Volume 1 * July 15 - Rango * July 19 ** Hey Dude: Season 1 ** The i <3 iCarly Collection (box set) * August 9 - Hey Arnold!: Season 1 * August 23 - The Angry Beavers: Seasons 1 & 2 * September 13 ** Danny Phantom: Season 1 ** Nickelodeon 3-Movie Collection (box set) * October 4 - Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Season 1 * October 11 - The Penguins of Madagascar: The All-Nighter Before Xmas * October 18 - CatDog: Season 1, Volume 1 * November 8 - The Wild Thornberrys: Season 2, Volume 1 * November 15 ** Celebrate with Dora! (box set) ** Holidays with SpongeBob (box set) Manufacture-on-demand releases * June 3 ** The Fairly OddParents: Season 3 ** The Fairly OddParents: Season 4 ** The Fairly OddParents: Season 5 ** The Fairly OddParents: Wishology! * June 10 - The Fairly OddParents: Season 7 * July 10 - A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! * September 9 ** True Jackson, VP: Season 2 ** True Jackson, VP: Season 3 * September 23 ** Rugrats: Season 3 ** Rugrats: Season 4 * October 4 - Rugrats: Season 5 * October 6 ** Rugrats: Season 6 ** Rugrats: Season 7 ** Rugrats: Season 8 ** Rugrats: The Best of Season 9 * October 17 - Tak and the Power of Juju: Season 1 * November 7 ** Back at the Barnyard: Season 1 ** Back at the Barnyard: Season 2 * November 23 - El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera: Season 1 * December 12 ** My Life as a Teenage Robot: Season 1 ** My Life as a Teenage Robot: Season 2 ** My Life as a Teenage Robot: Season 3 Blu-ray * March 29 - The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * July 15 - Rango iTunes releases * January 24 - The Best of Rugrats, Volume Four * February 12 - The Fairly OddParents: Season Eight * February 21 - Doug: Season Four * March 26 - Victorious: Season Two * March 29 - Blue's Clues: Season Three * April 3 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Season Eight * April 4 - Hey Arnold!: Volume Four * April 11 - Rugrats: It's All Relatives * April 25 - Rocko's Modern Life: Best of Volume Four * June 21 - Blue's Clues: Season Four * June 24 - The Fresh Beat Band: Season Three * July 11 - ** iCarly: Jennette's Playlist Picks ** iCarly: Jerry's Special Set ** iCarly: Miranda's Most Memorable Moments ** iCarly: Nathan's Best Picks ** iCarly: Noah Know's Best! * August 13 - iCarly: Volume Five * August 15 - All That: Volume One (seven episodes of season two) * August 22 - The Best of Clarissa Explains It All, Volume Three * August 29 - The Best of Rugrats, Volume Five * September 19 ** Hey Arnold: Volume Five ** Rocko's Modern Life: Best of Volume Five * October 17 - Are You Afraid of the Dark?: Volume One * November 28 **''All That: Volume Two'' (seven more episodes of season two) **''Hey Dude: Season Three'' **''Kenan & Kel: Season Two'' * December 3 - Victorious: Season Three * December 16 - Max and Ruby: Season Five * December 19 - Yo Gabba Gabba: Season Four Events * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast is closed 2011